Overview
All players on entry accept and acknoledge this is an ADULT '''roleplay sim that has a SANDBOX structure, meaning any thing the roleplayer can think of, with time, effort, and good roleplay can be done, some of the more Extreme themes that are allowed are '''Violence, Rape,' Murder', Kidnaping and Forced Slavery. This is a sandbox roleplay in that any thing that can happen in the''' Roleplayers imagination''' could happen here. this sim allows unparalelled freedom to each roleplay in terms of where they wish to take their storys, and what consequences may happen if they spread themselves too thin, this is not a roleplay enviroment for people who want the world handed to them, this is a roleplay enviroment for people who want to form their own storys and make a lasting impression on the sims story, their are plenty of sims already in exsistance that restrict what a player can do and force you to live in their story, if you want to go to one of theirs, feel free, if you want to make your own story with our sim as a back drop, then welcome to Rift While nearly any thing you can dream of is allowed in this roleplay keep in mind, we as the Administration ARE NOT Fond of any form of roleplay invalidation, or rewrites, and will only consider invalidating the most story breaking scene breaking actions, we feel that should some one screw up a post they should deal with the consequences, if this means you acidentally posted shooting your friend in their foot, this is your problem to deal with ICly, not the admin teams, so to sum it up... check what you post. or live with it. As an additional note, this sim does not allow roleplay bans between players, if you have an issue with a player, IC deal with it IC. if you have an issue with a players RP. bring it to the attention of the admin team. however whatever you do.. do not slander or spread the issue OOCly. players found to be doing such will be delt with HARSHLY. this is not your highschool or middle school. we do not allow that form of bullshit. and we have no issues with baning players who start such. the admin team is here for a reason. if you do not use them then it is your own issue and idiocy prolonging the problem All Extreme roleplays may be Faded to Black this means that time for thouse involved will be fast forwarded and the events in the scene will have transpired, This is NOT an invalidation but a fast forwarding of events, a woman who Fades to Black during a rape has still been raped. However, players found to Fade to Black a lot during roleplay may come up under reveiw by the Admin team to see if they are suitable to roleplay here, as people who are touchy of Realistic rolepay situations can ruin and bring down the entire expirence for other roleplayers who are specifically in this sim due to what is allowed. Note: The veiw's listed in the following subject are based on the ideal that this roleplay is not based around Earth,America or Their history, thus all veiws and opinions listed further in are with the Ideal that this is based around Sun Empire's history and how the average citizen would act or react ''Sim Rules This is the list of all of the over all sim rules and guidelines >>Sim Rules<< ''Rape All Rules guideline's and comments reguarding Rape may be found here >Rape Overveiw< ''Violence All Rules guideline's and comments reguarding Violence may be found here >Violence Overveiw< Murder & Death All Rules guideline's and comments reguarding Murder & Death may be found here >Murder & Death Overveiw < Forced Collaring & Slavery'' All Rules guideline's and comments reguarding Forced Collaring & Slavery may be found here >Forced Collaring & Slavery Overveiw <